Agni's Flame
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: It was a somber winter morning when the newest of Sozin's bloodline came into the world. He did so silently, with weak breathes pulled from his lungs


It was a somber winter morning when the newest of Sozin's bloodline came into the world. He did so silently, with weak breathes pulled from his lungs. He had opened his eyes for a few seconds, dull hazel taking in the world, before they closed and had not opened since. The doctor and midwife gave the child till the end of the day. If he survived that, he would not survive the winter. His mother cried as she nuzzled her first child against her breast; his father sneered at the small creature, wishing to end the beast and be done with it.

The little prince knew nothing of what went on around him. He slipped in between this world and the next, never quite crossing. They had removed him to a separate room, doing all they could for him. It was time to wait; wait and see if the boy survived the night. There was doubt he would.

The candles on the wall flickered as the line between the worlds blurred. Crossing into this realm, Agni himself smelled the hint of fire in the air. His robes shimmered and settled around him. It had been years since he had last stepped foot into this plane; not since his children had turned the gift of his fire against the world. His gaze turned to one of those very children. He lay in the bassinet, wrapped securely in thick blankets. Moving closer, Agni watched the way the child shivered against the slight cold in the air. His face was scrunched in discomfort, but he made no sounds against it. If it were not for the rattling of his shoulders, Agni would assume the infant had already passed from this world. He still breathed, no matter how shallow those breathes were. For how much longer he would continue to breath was on debate now.

Agni could not allow this child to survive till sunrise. He posed too much of a threat against the world. The line of Sozin and Roku merged in one form offered the potential for far too much devastation. This frail little prince was nothing at the moment – nameless as of yet – but Agni knew how dangerous he could become. The world had long suffered under the effects of his flames, he could not allow another of Sozin's lines to further that suffering.

Placing a hand against the child's cheek, he was startled by how cold he was. There was a flicker of an inner flame but it was being smothered by the cold surrounding him. Agni almost chuckled at how pathetic this threat was.

He couldn't bring himself to do so. The act of removing a newborn from this world pressed far too heavy on his shoulders. The prince nuzzled against his hand, soaking in the much needed warmth. A sound touched at the back of his throat, but it was too weak to pass his lips. His inner flame reached for Agni's, like a flame searching for fuel.

Embracing the infant's flame, Agni breathed deep taking control of it. The weaker flame submitted without any resistance to Agni's eternal flame. It would take one breath for him to blow the boy's life out like he were just a candle. Agni prepared to do so as he dived into the boy's very being.

He saw nothing but fire and suffering in the child's wake. Flames would caress the boy's face and leave a horrid mark. He could bring the world to its knees. Agni saw flames engulfing everything that touched under the boy's hand. This infant, barely about to breath through the night, had the potential to complete what Sozin once started. The world would burn for this man. That was a destiny Agni could not allow the boy to walk down.

Trailing a long finger down the infant's cheek, Agni smothered one tendril of the prince's flame. The infant tried to move away from the touch. Agni followed him, placing his hand on the boy's chest. He held him firm, his finger's wrapping around the boy's torso as he smothered a second portion of the flame. It would only take a moment more for Agni to end the prince.

The vision of a world on fire urged the Spirit on as he slowly crushed the boy's inner flame.

With only a smolder of the flame left, the destiny of the child shifted before his eyes. A path merged off, presenting a much better world. Agni watched as this young child, now a growing man, moved in unison with Roku's incarnate. He taught him, befriended him, and shaped a world of peace behind him. The legacy of Sozin would be toppled by the boy who turned to peace.

With only the smoldering embers of the flame left, Agni pulled his flame back. Destiny formed two paths for the infant. One would lead the world to flames. The other would bring peace. Agni didn't know if he could risk it.

Turning his gaze onto the boy's face, Agni was surprised by the eyes staring back at him. The dull hazel held a shine but not much life. He stared at Agni's face. He opened his mouth, a soft exhale escaping his lips. It took far too many seconds for him to inhale again. His eyelids were lowering, threatening to take the shine in his eyes from the world.

Agni was at a crossroads. He could end this descendant of Sozin, and be sparing the world much suffering. Or he could be dooming it further.

The boy's inner flame licked at his, searching for his stolen warmth. Agni returned that warmth. He poured his eternal flame into the child, bringing a much needed light under his skin. Hazel eyes grew bright enough to be gold. The princes' inner flame settled as Agni withdrew his touch.

A soft cry escaped the boy's lips. The first cry he had made to the world. The sound smoothed into a light babble. Agni's finger was taken by the now warm hand of the infant. The Spirit smiled sadly at the baby, hoping that his choice would not cause the world to burn.

Departing from the mortal world, Agni took one longing glance at the sunrise as the nursemaid was drawn to the cries of a thriving infant.


End file.
